It Takes One Hell of a Woman!
by BrenRenQoI
Summary: Just a short little introspective vignette from the mind of Lois Lane.


It Takes One Hell of a Woman

By Bren Ren

~~*S*~~

Summary: Just a short little introspective vignette from the mind of Lois Lane.

Rating: All Audiences Approved

Disclaimer: You guys should be thrilled us lowly FoLC-fans are still so enthralled with this show nearly two decades after it aired. We know you love us! Thanks for letting us play with these inspiring virtual-toys!

~~*S*~~

It takes one hell of a woman to handle three husbands. And I am, without a doubt, one hell of a woman. Hell, it takes three husbands to handle me!

I have always been, and will always be driven, sometimes even possessed, by my work. My career isn't just a job, it's a way of life in its entirety. I resigned myself to a lonely life filled with nothing more or less than my work. And I was okay with that. Mostly. The work I do is very satisfying, gratifying, and more than plenty to occupy all my waking hours. And I had come to accept the idea that, that romance, that idealized love-conquers-all in every trashy bodice-ripper and Hollywood production is nothing more than fairy tales and fantasy, only ever to be found in the brain-candy world of fiction.

Or so I thought.

And then I met husband number one, my work-husband. In the beginning, I barely even acknowledged his existence—because I knew, in that very first split-second glance, I knew I could, I almost certainly would find myself in serious trouble over him in no time if I gave him even half a chance. So I pushed, I distanced, I begrudged. And he just kept coming back for more. Before I even knew it was happening, he became my friend, the best friend I've ever had—I don't think I've ever really even had a *best friend* until him. As my partner at work, it was all too easy to spend all those waking hours together with him. It wasn't very long at all till I couldn't imagine my life without him in it.

We work great together. He was the first partner I could ever stand working with; he's a great reporter, every bit as good as me, and maybe even a little better—not that I will ever admit that out loud to anyone. Despite my best efforts to prove otherwise, eventually I had to admit, not only could he keep up with me on the job, he also kept me on my toes, challenging me at every turn to stay on top of my game. And I surprised the hell out of myself when I realized that I actually liked working with him. I truly enjoyed having a partner—having him for my partner. Lois and Clark versus the world… kinda has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

Still, I fought it tooth and nail, kicking and screaming all the way through two wild, crazy years of stubborn willful blindness. Thank god he was so tenacious. It always amazes me, that perseverance, that patience, that pure honest love that is my work-husband, Clark Kent.

Then there's husband number two, my Secret Superhero husband, hiding in plain sight right behind a pair of glasses and really, really loud ties Of course, his uniform of bold blue spandex and royal red cape was a far better distraction. It's always been a challenge to keep my eyes on his face when he's in that Suit.

He was the ultimate fantasy come true, a knight in shining spandex arriving just in time to save the day. But as real as Superman is, in reality, he's just a creation of fiction. He was a real-life superhero fantasy… and he swept me off my feet, figuratively and literally. How on earth was I not supposed to get totally carried away with him?

And I did. Hoo, boy, did I ever. So far away that I almost lost him long before I'd known that I'd always had him right in front of me.

When I finally took those blinders off and really saw him—the man underneath the flashy Suit, the man wielding all those amazing super-human powers to simply help when and wherever he can, often where only he can—that's when I finally, miraculously, got the best of both worlds. I have my best friend and partner at work, and I have the superhero I've so long admired, and yes, worshipped, from afar. I don't mind sharing him with the world, though I'd never have imagined myself capable of such altruism until he came into my life. It is, in fact, my great honor to do so, even if the world never knows that I am the woman behind Superman. I, Lois Lane, am Mrs. Superman! Who'd have thought?

And then there's my Husband. The very extraordinary average-guy who is both Clark Kent and Superman. He's the real man that so very few people even know exists. Yes, Virginia, there is such a thing as an Invisible Man, and I'm married to him! He is the combination of two separate but equal parts, their sum as a whole so much greater than the sum of those parts. He's the love of my life, my impossible dream come true. And he can fly! Doesn't get much more impossible than that. Oh, but wait, he's also from another planet, an alien that looks just as human as the next guy, and is in fact more human than far too many of the people in this world. See? Impossible!

Given all those impossibilities unfolding right before my eyes, it's little wonder I took so long to see it. Seeing was believing, and it took seeing a great many true-life impossibilities before I was ready to believe he wasn't too good to be true… he's simply good and true. He's the man I thought I'd never find, the man I was destined to love, and I love him more and more every time I see him. Or think about him. Or feel him wrapped close around me. He is that one and only partner I've enjoyed working with; he's the hero I hold in such great esteem; he is the first and only man to rouse me to the greatest depths of passion.

And it takes three of him to match me! Who's the luckiest girl in the world? I am!


End file.
